


Don't go

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, give love a shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Lance always felt alone, he acted like he was the best and the coolest but he wasn't. He had self doubts, about everything. He felt worthless and not needed. Not even loved. Who knew someone did need him and loved him.





	

Lance laid on his bed, looking up at the metal ceiling, he couldn't sleep. Though he knew why. 

Lance knew he was just a screw up, all he ever did was brag about things he can't do. Mess up every mission, than hear Keith's complains, along with Pidges's. Or disappointed looks on Allura, Shiro's, Coran's faces, even his best friend hunk had that look. 

He honestly started to avoid his teammates. Only coming out of his room during training or having a meeting. Though almost acting like himself, just only one thing he'll say. Lance started coming out at night when everyone is asleep. To get his green goo, and do whatever Lance needed to do.

A sigh came out of his mouth as Lance slowly rises up out of his bed and rub the back of his neck. He looked down at himself seeing he wasn't wearing his pj's, just his normal clothes.  _'I'll change later'_ as he sat up and put on the blue lion slippers he made. 

The halls were quiet and kind of creepy, but Lance slowly got use to the quiet and ghostly halls. 

Than he stop, he heard footsteps. Lance quickly turned around to see Shiro. ' _Great...'_ Lance thought, knowing he'll get some worried chat of how Shiro was worried for him. Don't get him wrong, he adores Shiro, if Lance had to be honest. Lance was in love with Shiro. But he just didn't want to hear any lies about how much the ' _team'_ missed him.

Shiro honestly looked like crap, his eyes were puffy and red. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Lance, why are you up this late?" Shiro looking at the blue paladin. "I should say the same to you." Lance winked at him giving the lance they knew. But he added, "I couldn't sleep, I thought maybe was I hungry, you know?" Shiro gave an 'oh'. Rubbing the back of his neck due to the awkwardness. 

"You ok man? You looked like you haven't slept in days." The leader of voltron looked at Lance with an sad expression. "I don't wanna talk about it..." Lance slowly but the puzzle pieces together, Shiro had an nightmare. Mostly like something pretty bad to freak the brave black paladin so bad. 

"I honestly want to forget it all together. Not thinking about it.." Lance walked over to shiro and hugged him. The older man jolted at the touch of someone else. "You don't have to talk about it, and I don't know what you honestly went through man. But your not alone anymore, it'll be ok." As Lance held the shocked shiro in his arms. He felt two strong arms around him and felt Shiro's face on his neck. Then something warm and wet on him, Shiro was crying on Lance. "Shh...it's ok, I'm here" As Shiro pulled the younger man closer to him whispering things Lance couldn't understand. 

In a way, Lance felt the thing. Alone with no one to talk to. But Shiro did needed someone. Lance didn't, it was honestly some 'I feel worthless' thing that some people go through. 

"Let's go to your room, and you can have a nice rest ok?"

Shiro shook his head in Lance's neck. "I don't want to sleep...not yet." Lance cupped Shiro's face and gave him a kind smile. "Hey, I'll be there with you ok?" Shiro looked into Lance's oceans blue eyes and nodded. The tan hands let go of the older mans faces, but held his Galra hand. 

The metal hand softly squeezed Lance's hand, afraid to let go the one thing that Shiro adored.

By the time they were in Shiro's room, Lance sat Shiro onto the bed and sat next to him. Giving the black paladin a soft warm smile. "Lance...I'm sorry." Lance was confused, he thought that  maybe it was his emotional state that Shiro was in. Before Lance could answer him, he felt the lips of the scared man on his lips. Lance eyes widened, as Shiro slowly and hesitantly put his human hand on to Lance's cheek. Lance slowly closed his eyes, leaning in to the the kiss.

Yet, it felt wrong. Lance felt like he was using Shiro during his emotional state. 

Shiro than slowly laid Lance onto the bed, still kissing him. Now the both Shiro's arms were next to lance's head. Lance broke the kiss, looking up at Shiro. Who was now on top of him looking down. "Shiro I don't think this is the right time for this...you not really yourself right now and I don't want to make yea think I'm using you."

"Please, I can't think about it right now. And your not using me, not one bit... I actually wanted this for awhile." Shiro leaned in, not kissing Lance. He waited for the late teen to say something. "You won't regret this with me?" Shiro slowly smiled and shook his head. "Why would I regret it when it's the person I want to be with?" Lance places his hands on Shiro's cheek and pulled him into a soft loving kiss. 

The soft loving kiss turn into a heated kiss making lance moan and wanting more of Shiro. Shiro slowly made trail of wet kisses down to his neck. Whispering lance's name and speaking in Japanese knowing Lance couldn't understand him.

"あなただけが好きです" Shiro kept repeating, making Lance blush more and moan. 

Shiro than quick took of his clothes throwing them onto the floor. 

The Galra arm slowly pulled up off Lance's shirt and playing with his nipple. The blue paladin moan loudly and rapped his arms around the black paladin's neck.  And the other hand going down his pants and into his boxers. Shiro than pulled the two off. 

Lance jolted at the touch of Shiro's hand touch his cock. "Oh shit.." as lance bit his bottom lip, feeling the pleasure of another man touching him as he handing the smaller male. Lance pulled Shiro into a kiss knowing he would get louder. Shiro's tongue went into lance's mouth and played with lance's tongue. 

Shiro pressed his body onto Lance, Lance could feel how hard and big he was. Than Shiro started to finger Lance. The smaller male held on to the bigger man as the fingers thruster into Lance's hole.

"S-Shiro.. I can't take it anymore..a-Ah! P-Please.. Fuck!..put it inside me.." Lance honestly didn't want it to end, but he knew he was going to climax soon.

"As you wish." As Shiro gave Lance a quick but soft kiss. He looked down at Lance. "Your so beautiful.." Lance looked at Shiro and blushed sand places his  hand on shiro's cheek. "So are you." Shiro held the tan hand with his Galra hand and kissed Lance's hand. Giving Lance a loving and caring smile. Than let go. 

He quickly went to grabbed the lube. Rubbing the lotion onto lance. Than slowly putting himself in, lance gasped and held onto Shiro with dear life. 

 

"Are you ok?" Shiro whispered to Lance, which Lance nodded as Shiro began to thrust. Lance screamed shiro's names, as the faster and harder Shiro thrusts back in forth. Hitting lance's prostate. As Shiro  thrust, both of his hands held lance's hand. 

"Te Amo!" Lance screamed as he felt the pleasure rush throughout his spin. Wanting more of Shiro. Shiro growled and moan out the same Japanese word he spoke to him. Lance whimpered as he was feeling his climax was almost coming.

"S-Shiro a-Ah I'm gonna cum!" Shiro than whispered into lance's ear.

"I love you Lance" 

As Shiro thrusts for the last time, they both hit their climax. Lance patted looking up at Shiro who was also patting. 

"I love you too Shiro." As he kissed Shiro, than Shiro slowly and carefully pulled out of lance. 

Shiro pulled lance  into a warm embrace, holding Lance so close. Afraid this was just another dream of his. Lance looked the scars that Shiro had and softly kissed one. 

"Will you be there to eat with us?" Shiro asked as he toyed with lance's thin but soft hair. Lance smiled and nodded. "Yea if you don't find me annoying."

"I never did. I love your cheesy jokes." Grinned Shiro, Lance couldn't help but laugh but also reared up. As he felt Shiro kissed his head and whispered "don't go, please stay. I love you."

"I'll stay, and I love you too."

for once lance felt like he was actually needed for once.

Lance closed his eyes with his love, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terriblely sorry if there is any bad grammar. And I may make a sequel 
> 
> And I used google translate for Shiro when he was speaking in Japanese. So I'm sorry if that is wrong 
> 
> あなただけが好きです - I love only you
> 
> Te amo -I love you


End file.
